SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN: Web of Secrets
by MegaSam777
Summary: Peter Parker is just a normal teenager who deals with normal issues: girls, his future, puberty, and the occasional bank robbery. He lives a double life as the superhero, Spider-Man. Used to dealing with robbers and the common street thug, he faces true danger when he goes up against Wilson Fisk, an underground kingpin who will stop at nothing to conquer with his evil crime empire.
1. INTRODUCTION

**COMING EARLY 2015!**

***This is a project I debated about for years now. Well before the JUSTICE series was developed, I seriously thought about making a Marvel series centered around Spider-Man. Besides Batman and the Flash, he is my favorite superhero of all time. Spider-Man's greatest gift I think, is the fact that at heart, he is a kid stuck in a serious world. He's a sarcastic, fun-loving, insanely smart, and above all, a brave young man who doesn't hesitate to sacrifice for the greater good. **

**This is a project that I kept drifting back to, creating new ideas for the story while shaking my head in fury and deciding to dedicate my full-time attention to Batman and the DC Universe. But after the whole Sony hacking deal, in which details were released saying that ****_maybe_****, Sony and Marvel will unite and bring Spider-Man into the Marvel Cinematic Universe and I couldn't be more happy. I kept having flashes of my love for the webhead and ideas just wouldn't stop. So... against my better judge and my lack of personal time... I am going to try my hardest to make this my best story yet. **

**This Spider-Man story will NOT be an origin story. I made that mistake with the DARK KNIGHT series and I regret taking that long to get the story and action stared. Peter will have already been Spider-Man for the better part of a year and he is a junior in high school. Mary Jane has not shown up yet and he is deeply in love with Gwen Stacy. An Avengers-esque alien invasion has occurred six months before and the world now knows openly about heroes. Spider-Man is just getting the spotlight. Spider-Man is a little different in this story, though. In the old comics, he was more like a detective, using his gadgets to investigate crimes and find people, which helped in his job as a photographer for the Daily Bugle. Somewhere down the line, J. Jonah Jameson and the Daily Bugle WILL appear, but I don't have the story completely down yet. He has invented his web-shooters and his costume has an interesting origin that hasn't been shown yet. There is no set time on completion for this story as I won't allow that stress to happen again. The story will be done by the end of 2015. I know that sounds like a huge time window but with senior year ending for me and my future getting aligned, I have no clue what the future will entail. I am just going to let the bulk of this story lead itself.**

**On another note, the Avengers will be present eventually. Other New York heroes like Daredevil and the Fantastic Four will show up as well. But unlike my JUSTICE series, everything involved in the MSMU (MegaSam's Marvel Universe) will stay inside the Spider-Man stories. My life is just too busy to make short-stories around Captain America's WWII adventures, the Hulk's travels around the world, and what Wolverine does between time off with the X-Men (although I would love to!). The villains for this first story will be Wilson Fisk for the most part (also known as Kingpin, mostly a Daredevil villain). This will be mostly a crime story, with Spider-Man trying to take down a crime syndicate that is taking over New York. And in superhero vs. villain fashion, the eye-candy bad guy will be Vulture, a hitman-for-hire who uses his mechanical science skills for money. **

**In short, if you love Spider-Man, you'll love this. I will respect the character and my love for Marvel will surely show. This story will be action-packed, loaded with teenaged humor, and will open the door for the universe that Spider-Man is partly responsible for creating. It will be epic, I assure you. **

**-MS777**


	2. No Clue

Ever heard of the Avengers? Of course you have. They saved New York from an alien invasion and I guess, the world. I myself witnessed Iron Man flying through Queens at supersonic speeds with a fleet of aliens on bikes quickly behind him. The day after, the entire world realized two things: We were not alone and there were people with abilities far exceeding those of normal humans. I am one of those people. My name is Peter Parker. I am 16 years old and under a tri-weave, armor-mesh costume of red and blue, I am the spectacular/amazing/astonishing Spider-Man. You may know about me. I've been caught on film a few times, a couple dozen pictures snapped, and I have a fanpage online created by a girl at school that hates me.

Having a secret identity is tough too. I walk through the halls, hearing people talk about the Spider-Man and then immediately give me, the nerdy kid with a worn messenger bag and glasses, a look of absolute disgust. It makes me insanely mad yet insanely happy as well. All these hypocritical teens who think they know better than others, unaware that I probably saved some of them out here. As I walk to my next block, Chemistry 11AA, I spot Gwen talking to Eddie Brock, a senior and one of my best friends. I see her grab his hand and squeeze tight before freeing it and letting out a squeaky laugh. I walk quickly to the door and act like I don't notice them. Gwen's eyes and mine meet and the smile drops from her face. I think I'm wearing a scowl.

"Hey, Pete. Where were you yesterday? You didn't answer when I texted you." she says as I stop in front of the doorway.

"Oh, I was sick. Had a cold or something. Aunt May didn't want me catching a little girl like you sick." I say. It's not totally a lie. I had convinced my aunt who I live with that I was sick with some kind of bug. I waited until she left for a trip to New Jersey with some girlfriends and suited up. I was on the hunt of a skilled robber. He had stolen 2 million from online accounts. I made an algorithm to track him, seeing all his IP addresses and the tech he used to commit the crimes. Just a little after five o' clock in the afternoon, I followed his last transaction to an ATM in Times Square. I had found the suspect. But just then, a car chase was in progress underneath me. And I had to act.

* * *

"Crap." I muttered, swinging down from the flagpole I was perched upon and using my momentum to propel myself to the wall below me.

I gave one last look at the crook stealing from the ATM and saw him stop his activity when the speeding car passed him. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head.

_I'll get you again. You won't stop._

I leapt against the brick wall and I ran along it, my powers allowing me to stick to the wall with the ability to control the inter-atomized forces between myself and another object. If that makes no sense to you, it's fine. Basically, my body is different. All because of a genetically-altered spider bite. But I'll get into that later. Anyways, so there I was, running along the way before I pressed my two fingers between my right palm, a long stream of web-like adhesive shooting out of specialized capsules (of my own invention BTW) and attaching itself to the ledge of a building across the street. I pulled hard on the web and pulled myself across the large gap, the brisk October air soaring through my suit as I spotted the getaway car, with two police vehicles behind it. The sports car was fast. Swerving through traffic and running up the sidewalk while the NYPD were struggling to catch up. I puffed my chest out and outstretched my arms, soaring over 100 feet to the ground before shooting out another web, the adhesive sticking to a window pane and letting me level myself to the street below. I watched the sports car tear off a taxi's rear bumper and slide into a big-rig truck, the sports car losing a tire that bounced right at me. I held onto the web with my left hand and webbed the soaring tire, the weight pulling me down and sending me closer to the road. I groaned in annoyance, tip-toeing across the asphalt before hoisting the tire behind me and stopping completely, the suspect's car speeding off into the dusk of New York. I saw the squad cars approaching and quickly thought of something.

I shot out two strong web strands at opposite side of the road, forming a slingshot formation and pulling back hard. My arms began to shake from the force I was exterting on them and I made sure my stance was correct before loosening my grip on the webs and flying forward with great speed. I screamed in excitement and joy, soaring high into the air and above the getaway car. I pulled the tire's web from my back and swung it forward, giving me an extra boost as the tire flew through air, hitting the passenger window seconds later at a dangerous speed, the guy calling shotgun knocking into the driver. I swung with them and saw the driver pull a sharp left turn, nearly careening into another taxi before hitting a Dumpster in the left alley and stopping the chase.

I clinged to the alley wall and slid down, crisscrossing between walls before landing on the hood of the sports car. These guys were a mess. There were three guys in total and with the crash they had taken, all were bloody and dazed with whiplash. I opened the back left door and pulled the guy out, his pistol dropping to the ground. He looked at me with annoyance and I tossed him against the wall before webbing him up around his arms and chest. The other two were unconscious and I checked their pulses and the bulk of their injuries before deciding their injuries were not severe. I eyed the duffel bag spilling over with cash and webbed it, the heavy bag flying at my chest. I caught it, money rolls of 100s falling to the ground. I picked the rolls up and sighed. I was holding well over $200,000 which was more than enough to pay off May's house mortgage and at least most of my college tuition. But then, I dropped the money back into the bag. There's no way she'd take this money. Aunt May was too good of a woman to take money from an unknown source and plus, the bank would track it and everyone would know I was Spider-Man. I sat the bag on the crunched-up hood of the car and flicked out my wrist, whipping out a web that connected with a catwalk in the alley and I swung off, back to tracking the ATM hacker.

* * *

I return to reality and Gwen gives me a small smile.

"You always trail off like that. I asked you if we can hang out after school. Eddie's hosting a party." she says as she lightly punches my chest.

Eddie raises an eyebrow and gives a smile.

"Where at?"

"My house. My grandma's out of town for the weekend. It's gonna be great. Finally get you drunk." he laughs.

"Me? At a party? Nah. I'm good." I reply.

Gwen looks at me through her glasses with a glare. She pokes her tongue against her cheek and puts her hands on her hips.

"Peter Parker," she begins.

"You need to get out and explore the world, hell, just Manhattan even. You're either cooped up at your house or in the classroom. You gotta spread your wings eventually."

If only she knew.

I shrug and give her a look that reads: I'll think about it. Which means 'no'.

"We're gonna be late. Come on." I say, taking her arm and leading her into the classroom just as the bell rings.

* * *

"Another 'A'? What a surprise." Eddie says sarcastically. Although one of my best friends, he's always acted hostile around me. Like I always get the feeling that he wants to severely beat me to a bloody pulp. I don't know. When our parents died together in a plane crash, he became extremely outgoing while I became an introvert. I enclosed myself in schoolwork and all kinds of sciences while he focused on football. We were the exact same person ten years ago but split into polar opposites when the crash occurred. I can't really blame him.

"A-, bro." I say, pointing to the line beside the 'A'.

I've always been smart. I got it from both Mom and Dad. They were high-functioning Einsteins with no real sense of empathy for me. I know that they loved me but I was always the distant mark in their lives. Their work came first and it died with them. I can hardly remember them now. Just that Dad tried to connect with me. Unfortunately, that meant catching the ball with your boy. First throw, I got a black eye. Cried for a few seconds and then forgot about it. Next day at school, there were rumors I was being beaten. Eugene 'Flash' Thompson began to pick on me. That was until Eddie popped up from private school, toughened up by the terrifying bullies of 4th grade.

* * *

"I said get off of him!" Eddie Brock said, shoving the bully off of my back and helping me up.

I got up, seeing the new kid, four inches taller than me and already having big arms and shoulders. I gave him a small smile and he returned it, facing Flash and grabbing his sweatshirt.

"You think it's good to pick on people? Why don't you pick on me?" Eddie asked him.

"Be-because you're not like him." Flash stammered, swallowing hard as Eddie prepared a fist for delivery to his jaw.

"Him?" Eddie said, pointing to me.

I was standing up beside the rock wall at the playground, gulping loudly as my bully gave me a stern look as Eddie laughed.

"Looks to me like he's a human being. Just like you. I don't see any difference between him, me, or you. We're all the same... what's your name?" Eddie said.

"F-Fl-Flash." he stammered said.

Ever since we were little, he had given himself the nickname 'Flash' instead of his other name. I suppose it was kind of hard to be the coolest kid in school with such a common name like Eugene.

"Flash? Your mom name you that?" Eddie laughed.

This kid was brave. No one had ever stood up to Flash in all the years I had known him. I gave a small smile as Eddie continued to humiliate the biggest bully in school without tossing a punch or even a small pinch. To this day, I have to thank Eddie for defending me that day.

* * *

"Are you sure about the party, bro? It's going to be great." Eddie said as we leave Chemistry and go to lunch.

"I got stuff to do, tonight. Honest." I say.

"Study. That's not really a lot of stuff." Eddie replies.

I shake my head and push my glasses closer to the bridge of my nose as we walk through the hallways and shove our way through the horde of teenagers clamoring for the disgusting food of Midtown High. He looks at me swipes my physics book from my hand. I sigh and reach for it as he holds it over his head. Being only 5'8 and facing against a guy twice my size and 6'4, I can't grasp the book. Well, I mean, of course I could. All it would take would be for me to use my inner strength to jump over him and an additional ten feet. If only.

"This," he begins, waving the book around.

"Is not everything, Pete. Science is cool and all but you have to live a little before you get a job and the adult world comes blasting in your face."

Gwen laughs and swipes the book from Eddie's hand and hands it back to me.

"We've tried all we can, Eddie. He's going to have to learn for himself." she says, grabbing Eddie's arm as they head to the cafeteria and I stand alone in the hallway.

In case you haven't figured it out yet... I'm in love with Gwen. I have been in love with her since we were 4 years old. 12 long years of being friendzoned and being her 'bestest friend in the entire world' (her words). She is literally the most perfect girl I've ever seen. She's blond with bright, blue, baby, puppydog eyes, has a brain bigger than 99% of the Manhattan population, and has the slyest, sexiest, and cutest smile in this galaxy and any other. She's the perfect combination of beautiful, smart, cool, laidback, and active. Never, in all my 16 years had I ever met someone who everyone seemed to love, despite her dedication as a nerd to science first. But, will I ever confess? Not unless she returns the favor first. I know, I know. How can I swing across New York, get shot at, and risk my life everyday but not face a girl? Well, I'm Spider-Man, yes. But first and foremost, I'm a teenager. Which means I have no clue how to handle life.


	3. Like An Eighteen Wheeler

Being Spider-Man isn't easy. I have to hide my costume under my clothes because I don't want to spend 10 minutes trying to put all of the pieces in place and let the bad guy get away. I've ran away in the streets to change into my alter-ego while everyone around me thinks I'm a coward. Sacrifices are tough. The greater good is always in my mind but my personal image always seems to battle with it as well. I'd much rather be the hero as Peter Parker. Then, everyone would finally understand and I wouldn't be treated like the doorstep I am at Midtown. Dual identities are a painful thing to deal with. That I know for sure. You are always torn between your sworn duties and living a normal life. Recently, I've thought about giving up the whole thing. Sure it was fun. I know the city like the back of my hand now, I've saved lives and given people hope, and honestly, being Spider-Man has made me a better person.

When you think about it, why should there be a Spider-Man when there's a Captain America saving the world with S.H.I.E.L.D., Tony Stark is zooming around and showing off in his scientific masterpiece called Iron Man, and a literal god who can bring down lightning strikes with a hammer? What could a nerdy kid from Queens possibly add to help the world on a larger scale. I can't fly, I'm only 16, and I have nowhere near the strength of someone like the Hulk. And have you heard about the X-Men? That school for 'gifted students' out in North Salem? Not a lot of people do but I've been sneaking around there sometimes. All I have to say is that there's more of us out there. Anyhow, there's not really a need for someone like me when you think about it. But, soon after I have my own little pity party, I remember all the people I've helped. The people that Iron Man or Thor wouldn't be able to get to. They are here to save the world. I'm here to save this city and this city alone.

* * *

"What's the big deal about this party? Hm? Someone getting married there or something?" I ask Eddie as we eat our lunches. Meatloaf. Or Looks-Like-Meat-Loaf.

"No. I just want you to live, bro." Eddie laughs, wiping some of the extra sauce on a napkin and balling it up, tossing it at Gwen's shoulder.

My eye twitches and jealousy enters my brain like a flamethrower through my ear. I stop the twitching and continue eating, fighting against every atom of my body to take Gwen and sweep her off her feet. She looks at Eddie and sticks her tongue at him, flicking the messy napkin back at him, the paper harmlessly landed in his half-eaten mashed potatoes.

"I do live. I don't need to get wasted to see life." I say.

"It's not about the drinking. It's about being with actual human beings and interacting. Just socializing, you know?"

"I don't know. Those partiers aren't my kind of people to socialize with." I reply.

"It's not even about that, Pete. We... we just want you to enjoy life because once we're out of high school, the real world's gonna hit us. It's gonna hit us like-." Eddie says.

Like an eighteen wheeler crash I saved three people in? I say to myself.

"An electric shock. You need to live a little. I mean that." he continues, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shake my head and chomp down on the meatloaf. Could use a _little _bit more ketchup. And actual meat. My eyes meet Gwen's and she goes bright-eyed, her wonderful color shining through her hipster glasses. I give her a small smile and return to my tray. The rest of lunch is silent.

* * *

Gwen slaps my leg as I stare out the bus window. I turn to her and return from my daydream about helping fix a world problem that I could use my skills in science to help with. I look at her and adjust my glasses as her hand remains on my knee.

"What's up?" I ask her.

"So," she says, her voice trailing off and her mouth making a small 'O' shape.

I know what she's about to do. And I have to say no.

"Homecoming is in a month. You know that, right?" she says.

"Mhm." I mutter, returning to my gaze of Manhattan.

She breathes deeply. I don't let her see it but I give a small smile and feel my heart begin to pound. I've been waiting for this moment forever now. I can't commit to something like a stupid dance when I have a duty but it would be nice to hear her say the words. We are good friends. Maybe she knows I want to be more. I don't know, though. Women are a mystery.

"I was thinking of asking someone and I don't know how you'd feel. If we went, it'd just be as friends. You don't need to worry about anything happening." Gwen tells me.

I turn back to her and realize just how close we are together in the seat. We hit the bump on the ramp to the Queensboro Bridge and my glasses bounce onto the floor. They're fake, by the way. When the spider bite happened, it altered my body chemistry and the way my body processed my weaknesses. No longer was I a hypoglycemic and blind nerd from Queens. I became a teenager with the strength and metabolism ten times greater than the best Olympic athlete and my eyesight became better than 20/20. But, in order to completely distance myself from everything about Spider-Man, I decided to get fake glasses to keep up the charade.

I quickly pick them up before she can feel the weight difference of the plastic frame and place the spectacles back on my head. She laughs slightly and stops speaking, taking a moment to look at the ceiling before looking at me with those cute eyes that drive me crazy every second of the day. I give a small smile and nudge her in the arm.

"Come on, don't be secretive." I say.

She shakes her head and gives a big smile.

"I'm going to ask Eddie!"

I'm going to kill him.


End file.
